Destinies: The Calling of Ravenpaw
by Mistystream Sootfur's Loyalty
Summary: COMPLETE! Ravenpaw sets of a journey after Barley dies. Graystripe awaits rescue from prison. How can a loner save Graystripe? Will her perish before furfilling his destiny?
1. Prologue

Ravenpaw's Destiny

Two she-cats sat together by the barn. One, a blue gray, was watching anxiously through the broken door of the ancient Twoleg dwelling.

"How much longer until he joins us?" she asked the other cat.

"Not long." replied the torteshell quietly. "He has been near us for days."

"Have you told him? Did you have time?" asked the blue-gray she-cat, worriedly.

"Relax Bluestar." meowed the torteshell, letting out a faint _mrrow_ of laughter. "I spoke to him last night."

"But Spottedleaf!" said the cat called Bluestar. "He may not of had time. What if he did not pass on the message?" she said.

"He should have." soothed Spottedleaf.

"Wouldn't it have been easier to give the message straight to the cat it is intended to be given to?" a third she-cat, gray, approached the group.

"Decided to join us Yellowfang?" observed Spottedleaf.

"Hush. Yellowfang has a point." hissed Bluestar.

"I know Bluestar." said Spottedleaf, blinking her eyes to the old ThunderClan leader. "But surely Ravenpaw will react better if told by his friend- After all, he thinks that StarClan is no longer watching over him!"

A moan of pain came out of the barn, turning into a wail of grief. A fourth cat joined the group. He was a black and white tom. He stopped their coversation.

"I'm sorry Spottedleaf." he meowed. "I didnt- I couldnt-" he gulped. "Ravenpaw has not been given the message."

"Calm down Barley." cooed Bluestar. "You are welcome in the ranks of StarClan. You must tell Ravenpaw in another way. Perhaps it is better this way." she added.

"Thank you Bluestar." said Barley. Dipping his head to her, he vanished and faded, like a star into the Silverpelt. Yellowfang followed him. Spottedleaf gazed at Bluestar.

"But Ravenpaw should know; StarClan will always be with him." she meowed. Then both she-cats vanished into the sky, like bright, shiny stars.


	2. Chapter One: The Dream

Ravenpaw couldn't believe that Barley was dead. He had kept him company for the most of his life, ever since he had left the Clan cats. With a another stabbing pain, he realized Firestar and all of ThunderClan had left the forest; gone, over the mountains to find the new territory promised to them by StarClan. He normaly would of fetched his two best friends, Firestar and Graystripe, to sit vigil with him and the loner. With another wail of grief, he realized that he was completley alone.

He licked Barley's ear and began to groom his pelt, for the last time. He then curled up beside the loner to sit vigil with him. He had never felt so loneley in his life. Everyone seemed to leave him. Firestar; left with the forest cats. Graystripe; captured, in control of the Twolegs. And Barley; dead.

The next morning, Ravenpaw carried Barley's body out into the sunlight. The remains of the forest were gloomy. He decided to bury the old cat by the entrance to the barn where they had lived for so long. Sorrow gripped him as he saw the last of Barley's tail dissappear under the dirt.

He would spend one more night at the barn, then he would move on. Perhaps he would go find Firestar and rejoin ThunderClan. he had always felt sorry that he didnt have his warrior name. Not feeling hungry, even though dozens of mice were crawling around the barn, Ravenpaw went into sleep.

He dreamed that he was padding around a dirt road, the forest completely gone. There were large, snowcapped mountains on his left. A stream was next to him. He crossed the road, and saw a Twoleg building on the other side. he walked briskly inside it. There were several small dens, each with a cat inside it. Twolegs were pushing some in, or taking some out, and prodding them with metal insturments. One Twoleg reached into a den. A loud hiss escaped it. The Twoleg jumped back and howled in pain. Whoever was in that den, was putting a big fight at being touched by the Twoleg. When the Twoleg backed away, Ravenpaw was able to see who was inside. It was Graystripe!

Ravenpaw felt himself being dragged back. He was back across the street, and followed the path of the stream until it met with three huge rocks. Then he raced through a strange forest, and went into a tunnel. He crawled through it, and saw a point of brilliant blue light. _The Moonstone! _thought Ravenpaw.

"Remember what you have seen, Ravenpaw." said a voice. Ravenpaw turned around and saw Barley.

"Barley" he croaked. Barley silenced him with a flick of his tail.

"Remember Ravenpaw." repeated Barley. "You cannot cross the mountains alone. Before you join Firestar, you must rescue your friend." he said.

"How?" asked Ravenpaw shakily.

"Remember Ravenpaw." said Barley again. He began to fade. "You must find Graystripe."

"Wait!" called Ravenpaw. "Come back!" But Barley was gone, and he was thrust awake. He was back inside the barn, breathing fast.

What had Barley meant? He coundnt _possibly _have chose _Ravenpaw_ to bring Graystripe home. He had probaly had a bad piece of fresh kill. Then he thougth he could smell Barley, and here him faintly whisper 'Remember.'

"I will." vowed Ravenpaw. "I will find Graystripe and then the two of us will cross the mountains." he said.


	3. Chapter Two: The Journey Begins

Ravenpaw planned on leaving the next day. He spent his last day in the forest eating as much mice as he could, to gather strength, When he went to sleep, no message from Barley came to soothe him, or to show him the way. So, the next morning, after two mice, he started the journey alone.

He exited the den a said his final goodbye's to Barley. Then, he crossed the Thunderpath, and set off towards Highstones. Apparently he would find the hidden tunnel and escape into the forest beyond. When he reached MotherMouth, the entrance to the Moonstone, he rested. _Show me what to do Barley!_ he thought. As he opened his eyes, a ray of light shone over MotherMouth. _Thank you._ He prayed.

Ravenpaw got up and entered the cave. It was dark and spooky, and just wide enough for him to fit inside it. When he reached the cavern of the Moonstone, he looked around for a tunnel. Then, he heard footsteps. _Twolegs!_thought Ravenpaw. He ran in a random direction, with no clue where he was going. He spotted a large gap in the stone ahead of him. He tried to slow down, but instead he fell right into it and landed painfully in a damp hole. He slept.

When Ravenpaw woke up, he considored leaving Highstones, and retunring to the barn. Perhaps he wasnt supposted to find Graystripe. He climbed back through the tunnel, and suddently realized that he had come through the wrong one. He was now out in a strange forest, that looked vaguley formiliar. _I came here in the dream! _He thought. He was going the right way. He prayed silent thanks to StarClan, and then went off into the wood.

It was a forest of entirely pine trees. Ravenpaw spotted a squirrel gathering nuts beneath one. He went into a hunter's crouch. He crept up on the squirrel, and leapt at it. He killed it instantly. After eating the squirrel, he set off back through the forest.

Ravenpaw soon calculated it to be about sunset on the second day of his journey. He would have to find a place to rest soon. As if on que, it began to rain. The black cat ran into the shelter of the woods. He found a huge tree, with large, long branches that would shield the rain. He curled up underneath and began to groom his fur.

The next morning, Ravenpaw awoke with the scent of rabbit tingling in his mouth. The rain had stopped, leaving the pine forest a mass of wet pine nettles. He washed again, stretched, and headed towards the rabbit scent, his ears pricked to detect badgers of foxes.

The rabbit was sheltering under some ferns. Ravenpaw crouched down. It had been awhile since he had hunted rabbit, but that didnt stop him. Pawstep by pawstep, he crept up on his prey. When the rabbit was about two fox-lenghts away, he leapt. The unsuspecting rabbit was easy prey. Ravenpaw dragged it off back towards where he had slept, hoping to find some water nearby.

"You wouldn't mind sharing that, would you?" asked a voice. Ravenpaw spun around. He had been so busy tracking the rabbit, that he hadn't even noticed that he was not alone.

A large, golden tom cat was behind him, danngling from one of the trees. He had long, slender legs, and huge muscles. Ravenpaw bristled.

"Relax. I'm not going to hurt you." said the cat.

"Who-Who are you?" asked Ravenpaw, trying to remain calm even though every one of his insticts told him to run.

"Me?" said the cat simply, leaping out of the tree. Ravenpaw released a low growl. "You won't need to me worrying about me." he said. "Whats your name?" he asked casualy, exaiming the claws of his left paw.

"I asked you first." said Ravenpaw cooly.

"Okay. Just trying to be friendly." said the cat. "I'm Hawk."

"Well, hello." said Ravenpaw. "I'm Ravenpaw." he tried to calm down, but Hawk still scared him a bit.

"Ravenpaw." repeated Hawk. "Well Ravenpaw, you're a long way from home."

"How would you know." snarled Ravenpaw.

"Well, seeing as you're not part of BloodClan-"

"What!" said Ravenpaw. He took a step away from Hawk. "You're from BloodClan?" he repeated. Ravenpaw had helped Firestar and the other Clans to drive stop BloodClan from taking over their forest several seasons ago. It had not accured to him that the fierce Clan had sought another forest.

"Yes." he said. "So I'll have to be taking you to Bone. He'll want to know how a foriegnor like you got all the way over here." he added, taking a step towards Ravenp


	4. Chapter Three: The Stream

With a yowl of rage, Ravenpaw leapt at Hawk. The tom was strong, but he had aparently been fighting recently. There were many scars on him, and some of his scratches were only half healed. This gave Ravenpaw an advantage, because he had not been in a fight since the old battle with BloodClan.

"You'll do no such thing." hissed Ravenpaw. He pinned the tom to the ground, and got a good grip on his throat. He decided to use this cat for his advantage. "Show me the way to the stream, and what lies beyond it, or I'll tear you apart." he said. He sounded bolder than he felt. His courage was ebbing away.

"It-It's that way." choked Hawk, pointing towards the right. Ravenpaw scented the air. He could detect the faint smell of a Twoleg monster. Hawk must of been telling the truth. Ravenpaw released him. Hawk ran away, grabbing Ravenpaw's rabbit as he did.

Ravenpaw heading in the direction that Hawk had indicated. He didnt put it past Hawk to have a whole patrol of BloodClan warriors at the stream. He instantly decided to hide somewhere, and wait until tomorrow to cross it. As he traveled on, he thought he could detect a faint scent of BloodClan. This kept him moving.

By the time the stream was in sight, it was almost sundown. Ravenpaw saw a clump of bushes. He jumped inside them. Luckily, they smelled heavily of pine. The bush would hide his scent. Within a few minutes, he could _hear_ the BloodClan warriors.

He crouched down hard under the bush. He really wanted to curl his tail over his nose and sleep, but he didnt want to allow any of the enemy to find him unsuspecting.He crouched down and raised his hackles, ready to attack if he had to.

Several minutes past. At first, all Ravenpaw could hear was the bounding of blood in his ears. Then, he heard the Clan again.

"No more patrols for you Hawk." spat a huge tomcat. Ravenpaw couldnt see waht color he was, but by the way Hawk was trembling, it mist have been the leader. Bone, Scrouge's old deputy, had died alonfg with Scrouge. But Hawk had said that their leader was Bone. Another 'Bone' must have taken control of the Clan. Ravenpaw nearly purred at the sound of Hawk trying to make excuses. Apparetnly none of the cats believed him about the intrudor.

After a few moments, the voices died down. Ravenpaw waited several more minutes, to be sure the the pursuit was over. After nearly an hour, he curled up and went to sleep.

Ravenpaw awoke the next day feeling very hungry. After scenting the air, and establishing the fact there were no BloodClan warriors around, he went over to the stream and gulped down large mouthfuls of water. It was ice cold and refreshing. Then, he caught a mouse and ate.

In his dream, Ravenpaw had followed the stream after three huge rocks met with it. He didnt know which direction to travel in, so he would need to choose one. He looked up, and could faintly pick out some of the mountains he had seen. In his dream, the mountains had been on his right when he face the Thunderpath. He turned right.

Ravenpaw felt pretty good the next day. His achievments in defeating the BloodClan warrior, and in finding the stream, gave him a sense of confindence. If he could find the stream in just about three days, then he and Graystripe could be on their way to the mountain in less than a quarter moon.

He picked his way through the forest, sensing a Thunderpath close-by.


	5. Chapter Four: StarClan's Messanger

Graystripe's POV

Graystripe awoke to another broing day in hell. More and more cats were brought in every day, and with each new visitor, his hope of escape fell. A Twoleg came to his den, bringing water and food.

Graystripe used to try and fight of these Twolegs, but what was the point? They brought him the food he needed to survive. But he would never feel grateful towards the Twolegs. If it wasnt for them, he would still be with ThunderClan, and the Clans wouldn't have moved on. He only hoped that Firestar hadn't oppinted a new deputy.

Not like you could call what the Twolegs gave him food though. When it was first placed in Graystripe's den, he refused to eat it. Only three days of starvation drove him to eat these strange peelets that had no taste at all.

A few minutes later, a Twleg came back to Graystripe's den. _Playtime already?_ he thought with disbare. Once a day, The Twolegs would let all the cats out in a room to 'play.'But they had a very bad idea of what 'playing' was.

Once, Graystripe decided to try and ingage in a play fight with another tom. Afterall, pushing small circular objects around wasn't very fun. (He hadnt tried this, incase some Clan cat miraculously saw him). Anyway, the Twolegs somehow saw him and beat him with a stick. He had been banned from 'play time' for two days because of it.

One of the things that surprised Graysrtipe the most was how none of the other cats seemed to mind being captives.He ahd even witnessed one cat purr as a Twoleg pawed his fur. The very thought of being touched by a Twoleg made him bristle.

_Why has StarClan abandoned me? _he thought over and over again, durin g the long hours he spent in his den. He had tried praying to them all the time, hoping for a miracle. But now, he had given up all hope.

He curled up again and stared out at the moon. It was almost full. There would be a Gathering soon. He closed his eyes and pictured all of the Clans Gathering somewhere in there new home. He could almost smell them. He _could _smell them.

He opened his eyes and almost yowled his thanks to StarClan. The one cat whom he ahd been dying to see for years had come back to him.

_"Silverstream."_ he purred.


	6. Chapter Five: The journey begins to fail

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own warriors... if I did I woudn't have Squirrelflight and Brambelcalw wouldnt break up... So heres the next chapter... I going to switch between Ravenpaw and Graystripe's POV.. this one is in Ravenpaw's... Read and Review! I'll try to update quiker but I'm busiy with my other stories (which no one has been reviewing!). Check out FireAndIce to read Mousefur's tabloid! (coming soon, after Graystripe's birthday party..) Or read my other stories Darkness and The Bright Side of the Sun.. And keep reviewing!**

Ravenpaw skitteed to a halt a few feet from the Thunderpath. He could tell that something was wrong. In his dream, the road had been made of dirt. Now, he could tell that it was made of the same black material used back at his home.

He walked out of the trees and hoped for the best, closing his eyes. He could feel several monsters rushing past him, ruffling his fur. He opened his eyes.

He could not believe it. He couldn't stop himself for yowling in surprise. Instead of one Thunderpath, with a Twoleg village across it, there was dozens of Thunderpaths. Some crossed over and under eachother. There were Twolegs everywhere.

Ravenpaw turned to his right. Some small dead animal was lying there, unrecongnizable from the amount of monsters that ran over it. He bristed in fear, hoping that he would not share the animals fate. Taking a deep breath, he began to cross it.

It was the largest Thunderpath he had ever seen. Everywhere he turned, a monster would zipp past him, scaring the fur off of him. Ravenpaw only hoped that StarClan would watch over him. He took a final leap to safety, but had judged poorley. He wouldn.'t make it. A monster roared towards him.

Ravenpaw ducked and closed his eyes, ready to feel the blow. But it never came. He opened his eyes. He had gone _under _the monster! He breathed silent thanks to StarClan, but the danger was far from over. A small monster, with little paws, was headed his way. Dispite the size, Ravenpaw knew it was still deadly.

The black loner leaped out of the way, narrowly dodging another that crossed his path. _How much longer can this last?_ he thought. He was barley half way to the forest on the other side.

As he dodged monster after monster, one Twoleg, in a very noisy monster with flashing lights, grew interested in him. Soon, the fully grown male Twoleg came over to him and tired to pick him up.

Ravenpaw hissed and spat, and the Twoleg grew mad. he tried to attatch a bid of rope around his neck. Snarling, Ravenpaw clawed the Twoleg. It dropped him immediatly. Ravenpaw used the opprutunity to run swiftly towards the forest. Unfortunatlry, he forgot to look.

A huge monster with incredable paws was coming straight towards him. It grazed past his forpaw. Ravenpaw here it snap and felt a numbing pain it his paw. tried to stay conscience, Ravenpaw focased on beting to the other side. He fell.

_I'm sorry Graystripe, I'm sorry StarClan! I tried!_ he thought. He knew this was the end. Here, on unformiliar territory, Ravenpaw would join StarClan.

Suddently., He felt teeth grip his scruff. The animal dragged him over to saftey. Ravenpaw glimsed a smokey figure before he lost it.

**I know! Not that long, and not that good of a chapter, but dont flame me too bad! The next Ravenpaw chapter will be better, know that I have another character to use. Graystripe's POV next... and we'll see what Silverstream has in store for him... Click that little 'reveiw' button now and tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter Six: the key to escape

**I'm on a roll! Two chapters in one day, who would of thought it possible! I promised you Graystripe's POV and here it is! Disclaimer: I do not own warriors.**

Graystripe purred in delight, not able to voice his happiness is words. He brushed his muzzle against the beautiful she-cat, to make sure that this was real.

The she-cat sighed and allowed him to rub his muzzle agaist her flank and chin.After a few moments, she brushed her tail agaisnt his nose and signaled for him to listen. She then curled her tail with his, to keep him calmed.

"I've missed you _so much_ Silverstream." Graystripe purred. He brushed his muzzle agaisnt her one final time and licked her cheek.

"I have missed you too, Graystripe."meowed the she-cat. He _loved _hearing her say his name again, when he hadnt heard her voice in years. She also licked his ear. "But I have a very important message for you." she said more seriously.

"W-What is it?" he asked.

"Our daughter is dead." she mewoed. Graystripe bent his head.

"I never should of let her go." said Graystripe.

"Hush, it isnt your fault!" said Silverstream, serious again. "She is with me know in StarClan." she said. "and, also, she has found love. With a WindClan tom."

"WindClan?" repeated Graysrtipe, struck at his daughter.

"Like daughter, like father." she purrer mischievously. "She wanted to visit you tonight, but I told her to wait for another time." Graystripe sighed at the thought of seeing not only his mtae, but his beautiful daughter.

"But our son, " she started.

"Stormfur?" said Graystripe. He had wondered what his son had been up too.

"Stormfur, like nearly ever forest cat ,side from Firestar, expects you to be dead. He has joined the Tribe of Rushing Water, and my sources tell me he is now expecting a litter of kits to a shecat named Brook." she meowed.

"he left the Clan?" asked Grasyrtipe, devestated.

"He thought everyone had deserted him, and took comfort in his love. He is at the place where Feathertail is burried." she explained.

"As long as he is happy." said Graystripe, remembered how he had joined RiverClan to be closer to Silverstream's spirit.

"On another messure," continued Silverstream. "Take comfort in StarClan, brave warrior. For we have not dererted you. Our chosen cat is on his way to rescue you right now. But remember, Dawn is the key to escape."

"Dawn?" asked Graystripe.

"This is all I may say." said Silverstream. "And I must be leaving."

"but wait!" cried Graystripe.

Silverstream only nuzzled him one last time, at then flew into the sky, disappearing into the stars. He could have sworn that the stars were winking at him, and he was lost in thought of his two favortie dead she-cats. He fell asleep wondered which cat StarClan had chosen to rescue him.

**So there it was! How'd you like it? The Dawn part will become clearer later, annd I have it all figured out,hehehe. I'll probaly go swimming now and then get another chapter in tonight, Ravenpaw's POV. Find out who the mysterious savior was. Review now, so I know how soon to update!**


	8. Chapter Seven: Dawn

**I'm back.. And so is another chapter, my friends are all either on vacation or busy, so I'll be updating alot until school starts. Ravenpaw's POV. One of the many cats Ravenpaw meets on his journey is introduced here. I might switch to Graystripe's in the middle of it, But I'm not sure. Disclaimer: I do not own warriors( what else is new? )**

Ravenpaw came to it in about three hours. he was curled up in a den of a soft material, and he was _in a Twoleg home! _ He could see the Thunderpath out the window.

He bristled and tried to get up, but his back legs curmbled pitifully beneath him. They were bloodstained and he could barley feel them, except for the burning pain. He looked around and saw a smokey black and gray cat staring at him.

"Calm down. My Twolegs won't hurt you." said the stranger. Ravenpaw could smell that it was a tom, and that it was a kittypet. The cat didnt look like a kittypet though. He had a slender coat and large muscles.

"Who are you?" said Ravenpaw, wincing as he tried to sit up.

"Lie back down." said the cat sternly. "My name is Moon."

"Ravenpaw." aknowledged Ravenpaw.

"Ravenpaw." repeated Moon. "You should know better than try to cross the highway." he said.

"Highway? Is that what you call all those Thunderpaths back there?" Ravenpaw asked Moon, flicking his tail at the window.

"Yes." replied Moon. "And you're lucky I was there to save you."

"Thank you." said Ravenpaw.

"My Twoleg is coming." said Moon suddently. Ravenpaw could smell the Twoleg scent getting stronger. "He can heal you, and then send you on your way."

"really?" said Ravenpaw. The Twolegs he knew would have tried to kidnap him. Moon hissed at him as the Twoleg entered, carrying a bunch of supplies. He got a mossy object and dipped it in a fowl smelling liquid.

Then, the Twoleg placed the object oh his wound. It stung, but he liked it. The Twoleg cleared the blood away and then put some bowls near his bed, and went over to stroke Moon. After few moments, the Twoleg went to a cusion and fell asleep.

"My Twoleg says he will let you stay here tonight, and then you may leave in the morning." said Moon.

"You can speak Twoleg?" asked Ravenpaw. His feet began to regain the feeling in them.

"Only a little." said Moon modestly. "My Twoleg and I move alot, and I have been with him for a while. I learn to understand him." he washed his ear. "What brings you here?" he asked.

Ravenpaw spoke to him for most of the night. By the time he had finished, the moon was in full glow.

"You have only a short journey until the road. I have been there once when I was ill." mewoed Moon. "If you and your friend can make it back here in the next quarter moon, before my Twoleg and I have left, I can shelter you again." he offered.

"That would be great!" mewoed Ravenpaw. He really would like to introduce Moon to Graystripe. "Can you tell me how to get to the road?" he asked.

"Sure." said Moon.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Graystripe lingered on Silverstream's words for a long time. He could find no meaning to 'Dawn' for the next several days.

On one day, a Twoleg came in. Graystripe recognized it as one of the Twolegs that worked here. It had a golden shecat in his arms. He put the shecat in a bed at the bottom of the row of dens.

Graystripe wondered about this shecat for several long hours. Then, at last, playtime came. He walked around the area and looked for her. He finnaly spotted her sitting in the shade.

"Hello." he said. "You are new here."

"Yes." she mewoed pleasently. Her amber gaze was fixed on him.

"I am Graystripe." he meowed.

"That's a very strange name." she observed.

Graystripe purred. "Let me tell you a story." he said, lying down beside her. He told her all about the Clans, and how they had moved on because of the Twolegs. He told her about Silverstream's message. When he finished, she looked extremeley puzzled about something.

"Whats your name?" asked Graystripe, after playtime was over.

Her voice shook as she uttered a single word.

_"Dawn." _

**So thats Chapter Seven. Dawn is going to turn into a major character, and she has very important part in this story, even more than what is mentioned in Silverstream's prophecy. I'm thinking about having one chapter about whats going on in ThunderClan. Vote in your review if you want it!**


	9. Chapter Eight: Ravenpaw's Destiny

**Chapter Eight has caused me so much trouble! First, my computer breaks. Then, the chapter didnt save so I have to write it ALL OVER! This is the last Ravenpaw chapter, so BLAH!**

Ravenpaw wrinkled his nose at the smell. How could Moon expect him to go through this?

Moon had told him to go a quarter mile from the Thunderpath to find a tunnel under it. He never expected to find this! It was covered with slime, and pitch dark. _There's probaly rats in there._ he thought..

Holding his breath, Ravenpaw walked into the tunnel. In the middle, he could not see anything. He back legs jammed up and he began to lose his circulation. Finnaly, he saw a light. The end of the tunnel!

He crawled out and jumped into the stream. He couldn't stand the stink of the tunnel for one more minute. After throughly washing, the loner thought about the rest of the journey.

Moon had told him it was a two day journey to the Twoleg place, and a two day journey back. That would give him only about three days to get Graystripe out. His paws brickled uncomfortabley. He hadn't thought about that part of the plan yet.

By sundown, his optimism totaly faded. He couldn;t fell his hind paws. He was aching with hunger, but couldn't find any prey to catch. He finnaly curled up into a tiny ball and tired to sleep.

The next day, Ravenpaw couldn't even tell if he still had hind legs. He dragged himslef to the the stream again to drink. As the icy cold water lapped around his aching body, he felt quite serene. He got up and bounded down the stream, his energy giving out with every step.

He could not go any further . His whole body cried. His stomach felt like it had been empty for moons. He slipped down a hill and fell very painfully on the floor. He stayed where he lay and stopped moving.

Ravenpaw opened his eyes. He was no longer in the forest. he was somewhere in the clouds. Barley was with him.

"Ravenpaw." mewoed Barley. Ravenpaw nodded, too out of breath to sleep. "The final stage of your journey lays near. You are very close to your goal." he said.

"What do you mean?" moaned Ravenpaw. "I'll never finish the misson."

Barley stared at him very seriously. "StarClan has chosen you. You cannot give up."

"Chosen me?" snarled Ravenpaw. "When I left the Clans, StarClan never so much as whispered to me. Now, suddently, there _choosing me _to go into the unknown!"

Barley blinked. "StarClan chose you before you were born. They knew Graystripe would need rescuing. They need a strong and loyal cat who could work indepently. They chose you."

"Me?" repeated Ravenpaw.

Barley smiled. "StarClan has watched over you for every second of your life. They needed to protect you so you can forfill the task. _Dont you see Ravenpaw? _This is your destiny."

"My destined." siad Ravenpaw, closing his eyes.

"Something is about to happen that StarClan has foreseen. Do not lose faith, loyal warrior, for StarClan will be with you every step of the way." cooed Barley, fading into the Stars.

Ravenpaw awok with a start. Something was on top of him! He got up, ready to face his attackers. He could not believe what had happened.

Twolegs had captured him!

**Cliff hangers... I know what happens and you dont! Hahaha! Graystripe's POV next, ctahc up with Dawn! Review so I know when to update!**


	10. Chapter Nine: He is Here

**Okay, the last chaper before Ravenpaw reunties with Graystripe! When that happens, I'll probaly still switch between Graystripe and Ravenpaw's POV. This one is in Graystripe's. **

Graystripe's head was spinnig with the information he had just learned. He said goodbye to Dawn and was taken back to his den.

So this _kittypet _was the key to escape from this prison? Or was there another 'dawn' that Silverstream had been referring to? Whatever it was, Graystripe knew that he would have to be nice to Dawn until StarClan's chosen cat, whoever it was, came for him. He hoped that cat would come soon.

He curled up in his den and prepared for sleep. He paws prickled as he remembered that Silverstream had visitied him only four days ago. He closed his eyes and could faitly smeel her sweet scent. But then, the scent of another cat came.

Graystripe opened his eyes and thought at first that the cat infront of him was Silverstream. She had the smae coat and the same beauty. But she was younger.

"Father," said the cat.

"Feathertail!" cried Graystripe hoarsly. His daughter had come! "I never should have let you go." he whispered.

"You had to father." said Feathertail sternly, brushing against Graystripe. "It was my destiny."

"I know." sighed Graystripe. "But I've missed you, and Stormfur-"

"I've missed you too." cut in Feathertail. "And I have watched over Stormfur. His kits are beatiful." she said. The thought of Stormfur being a father made him happy. Perhaps his on would be alright. "Like my destiny, it was Stormfur's dentiny to stay with the tripe, like it is yours to return to ThunderClan and continue beng their deputy." she purred.

"The second I get there, I'll ask Firestar." promised Graystripe. He hoped that Firestar would let him be the deputy.

"Ask him what? Firestar believes in you. He knows you will return. He has yet to appoint a new deputy." mewoed Feathertail.

"But, it will be a difficult journey to cross the mountains." said Graystripe.

"But Stormfur will help you." she replied mischieviously. "He has all of the tribe on the watch for you. He will welcome you with the tribe. You can stay there for a few days, but you must continue."

"Of course I will continue, but-" Graystripe blinked in embarresment. "Stomrfur has the _entire _tribe looking for me?" he asked.

Feathertail smiled. "He loves you father, I so do I." Graystripe nuzzled his daughter.

"I must go." she said after a few moments. She licked him on the cheek. "I will watch over you father." she promised. "And Stormfur."

"Goodbye, Feathertail." he said. She disappeared into the stars.

Graystripe sighed and put his head in his paws, thinking about what Feathertail had said. He suddently remembered that he had forgotten to ask her about StarClan's chosen cat!

"Feathertail, where is he?" he whipered in sorrow, not expecting an answer.

But he got one.

"He is here."

**A little short, I know. But there wasn;t that much I could put in this chapter, other than Feathertail. Ravenpaw next. Review like crazy!**


	11. Chapter Ten: Running out of Faith

**I've decided to add to the drama by skipping the Ravenpaw chapter and doing one about ThunderClan.It takes place between Starlight and Twilight (if there is a between, I haven't read the book yet). Hawkfrost and Blackstar are still a major thret.**

Firestar watched before his eyes as his Clan prepared for battle. Brambleclaw had rounded up the apprentices, Whitepaw and Birchpaw, and was getting them to secure the camp. Brakenfur was setting another layerof thorns around the nursery, to protect his unborn children. Sorreltail was expecting his kits.

_If only Graystripe were here. _he thought sadly. he would not appoint a deputy, because he knew that Graystripe was still alive. He just wished his friend would come home soon.

His thoughts were interuppted when Sandstorm came over. Her beatiful ginger fur was fluffed up from the hard work she had been doing.

"Want to eat?" she asked him. Firestar nodded and they carried some fresh-kill over to Highledge to eat. Another flame-colored cat joined them.

"Hello Squirrelflight." meowed Firestar.

Squirrelflight sighed. "Okay." she said, with a glance at where Brambleclaw was with the apprentices.

"You to are still fighting, huh?" asked Sandstorm.

"I wouln't call it fighting, seeing as I am the only one who yells! But Hawkfrost tried to kill off the WindClan leader! And yet, Brambleclaw still sees something in him." she sighed again.

"He'll come around." assured Firestar. "Brambleclaw has always been presured about his father. Tawnypelt left him, and now he discovered that he has other kin. Other kin that share the same problems."

"Hey, are you having a party without me!" said an agitated voice. A hazel tabby she-cat with white paws interjected.

"Leafpool." aknowledged Firetsar with a bow of his head. "Do you have all the nessisary herbs for when the time comes?"

"The time for..?" asked Leafpool, nodding her head in confusion.

"Battle, Leafpool, Battle."

"Oh, that." said Leafpool. "Yep, they're good."

Th family shared a meal together, and then broke apart. Leafpool went off to the medicine cat's den, Squirrelflight went with Sandstorm to the warriors. Firestar remained alone. Brambleclaw sent the apprentices to their dens.

"Brambleclaw, Cloudtail, Brakenfur, and Thornclaw." called Firestar. The four cats padded up to their leader. "I want you to take shifts between you. Two of you at a time, to guard the camp.In additon to the evening patrol." he added. "You are my senior warriors, other than Sandstorm and Dustpelt. I am putting them in charge of leading the patrols. Tomorrow, Cloudtail and Brakenfur will lead the patrols whil;e Brambleclaw, Thornclaw, Sandstorm, and Dustpelt guard the camp."

"Okay." said Cloutail. "Brakenfur and I will take the first shift."

"Good." smiled Firestar. The cats broke apart. Cloudtail and Brakenfur positioned themselves around the camp.

"Dustpelt." Called Firestar. The pale tabby walked over to him. "Take Ferncloud, Rainwhisker, and Whitepaw on the evening patrol. Whitepaw's ceremony should be soon." he said.

"Alright Firestar." he replied. He disappered into the warriors den. Ferncloud, his mate, came out, along with Rainwhisker. Whitepaw soon joined him. After telling Sandstorm to take out the dawn patrol with Ashfur and Squirrelflight, the young ThunderClan leader went to rest.

He awoke to a mixtures of yells and cries. Jumping to his feet, he saw Dustpelt and the remains of his patrol bleeding.

"What happened?" he yolwed, leaping from the Highledge. Dustpelt and Ferncloud were huddled over a gray body. "Rainwhisker." Firestar whispered. "Is he dead?"

"No." said Dustpelt, wincing as blood trickled from a cut on his ear. "We were by the RiverClan border. Hawkfrost was there, and so was Blackstar. They were arguing." the tabby paused as Leafpool pressed so herbs against his flank. "It was dark. They scented us. We tried to go back, because it wasn't a border fight." he gasped. He limbs shook.

"Lie down." coaxed Leafpool. Dustpelt nodded and laid down.

"They crossed the border after us. I told Ferncloud and Whitepaw to go back. Rainwhisker and I held them back. Hawkfrost got Rainwhisker. I got Blackstar." he said. "They ran away when Ferncloud and Whitepaw came back with Sandstorm's patrol."

"You fought bravley." said Firestar.

Dustpelt nodded, gasping for air. Leafpool left Cinderpelt, who was treating Rainwhisker, and rushed over. Dustpelt had lost a lot of blood. He began coughing.

"I cant breathe!" he gasped in pain. Ferncloud pressed herself close to him.

"You'll be fine Dustpelt." said Leafpool. "Just lie still, and consintrate on breathing. Close your eyes."

The tom did likewise. His flank began to rise. His limbs stopped shaking.

"Now eat these poppy seeds." she added calmly. The tabby licked up the black seeds and was instantly asleep. Firestar licked the tom's head. Dustpelt was one of the best warriors of the Clan. If it wasn't for Graystripe, he would make Dustpelt his deputy in a heartbeat.

He went over to insepect Rainwhisker, still thinking about deputies. Sootfur and the pregnant Sorreltail were next to him, grooming their brother.

"He'll make a full recovery too." siad Cinderpelt. Firestar thanked her and went to the Highledge.

"From now on," he announced in a clear voice. "The camp must be guarded at all times. The senior warriors shall rotate duty. No apprentices or kits shall leave the camp without a warrior. No warriors can go out alone. Each patrol must have at least three warriors. A guard will be postioned at the nursery." he said.

"I'll guard the nursery." said Brakenfur. He followed Sorreltail and Brightheart, who was expecting another litter, into the nursery.

"Thank you Brakenfur." said Firestar. At sundown you can rest. Cloudtail will take over." Firestar felt it appropriate to poition his warriors with their friends. Cloudtail was Brightheart's mate, so it worked out. "Sandstorm and I will guard the camp tonight. Brambleclaw, take out a patrol with Sootfur, and Ferncloud. when they return, I want Thornclaw, Spiderleg, Squirrelflight, and Birchpaw to take one out. Those that are on patrol will also hunt. We need to kep all other warriors in camp to denfend it incase of battle." Yowls of agreement rose. Firestar leapt down to guard with Sandstorm.

As the night grew on, Firestar could not stop thinking about the deputy. All of his faith was with Graystripe, but perhaps he would need his faith now. If ShadowClan and Hawkfrost continued to attack, he would need a deputy to back him up.

_If Graystripe doens't return in another half--moon, I'll make Dustpelt my deputy._ Firestar decided gravley.

He wondered if his Clan could last half a moon.

**This chapter was pretty long! I liked writing it. I haven't read Twilght yet. My two sisters get it first. So if there is some incorrect info, I'm sorry!**


	12. Chapter Eleven: The Plan

**OMG! I JUST READ TWILIGHT AND I REALIZED THAT I'M DOING GRAYSTRIPE'S RETURN ALL WRONG! Oh well. **

Ravenpaw tried to fight back agaisnt the Twolegs. They placed a rope around him and stuffed him in a small den. This den had obiously been used before. He could smell other cats fear scent. But one of the scents stood out.

_Graystripe!_ he thought. Wherever the Twolegs were taking him, Graystripe was there also. Suddently, Ravenpaw bristled. How was he supposed to get Graystripe out if they were both captured?

Shaking his head in confusion, Ravenpaw fell asleep. he woke up when the Twoleg moster stopped suddently. Hissing, Ravenpaw got to his feet. The Twoleg carried him in.

Row and rows of dens filled with cats awaited him. They were all empty. Why were the they all empty? Twolegs exaimined his legs and put more medicine on them. They then carried him into a room.

The answer to where all the cats were was here. Dozens of kittypets were talking to one another. He spotted Graystripe with three kittypets.

Graystripe saw him and bounded over. The gray tom was still strong and muscular. The kittypets who were with Graystripe came back to him.

"Ravenpaw." he croaked with happiness. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Me too." whispered Ravenpaw. He carressed his lost friend. "Barley's dead." he added.

"So thats why you came!" exclaimed his friend.

"No." purred Ravenpaw. "StarClan came to me."

"You too?" said one of the kittypets, a tan she-cat.

"Oh Ravenpaw," meowed Graystripe. "These are my friends who also want to escape. Dawn," he said, referring to the tan she-cat. "Whitey," he said, glancing at a white tom. He grimanced as he looked at the final she-cat. "And Madam Cutie Cutes." he laughed.

"That's not my proper name." hissed Madam Cutie Cutes. "It Madam."

"And why to you want to escape, Madam?" asked Ravenpaw.

"I want to get back to my home." she answered quietly.

"So do I." meowed Whitey.

A little bell ringed from somewhere. Cats began to gather around the Twolegs, who were passing out bowls. Graystripe getsured for him to go with Dawn. Ravenpaw nodded and followed the two cats.

"StarClan came to me also." started Graystripe. "Twice."

"Twice?" replied Ravenpaw. Graystripe flicked his tail for silence.

"Once was Silverstream. The other was Feathertail." he said quickly. "Now, Silverstream told me that Dawn was the key to escape."

"That means you then." Ravenpaw gestured to the rather pretty tan she-cat.

"Yes." she replied.

"Why?" he ventured.

"Because Dawn belongs to one of The Twolegs who warks here. She doesn't have to stay in a den. I've rallied up all the cats who want to leave." Graystripe explained.

"Okay. Graystripe, on the way, I got injured on the Thunderpath. One cat, Moon, came a saved me. I styaed with him and his Twoleg for a day. A decent Twoleg." he added, at the look on Graystripe's face. "Anyway, Moon said that if we could make to his place in a quarter moon, he would be able to help us. He travels alot, so he knows the road."

"That sounds good." meowed Dawn. "Where does Moon live?"

"Two days journey from here." answered Ravenpaw.

"Then we'll rest up tomorrow and leave at night. That's when the area is guarded the least." decided Graystripe.

"So that the plan?" asked Ravenpaw.

Dawn and Graystripe nodded.

"Thats the plan."

**Graystripe next. Vote if you want a chapter in Dawn's POV. And to do that, you'll have to review!**


	13. Chapter Twelve: Escape

**Graystripe's POV. Dawn's next! **

Graystripe curled up in his den for the last time. He laughed as he saw Ravenpaw wrinkle his nose at his den. The black cat wasn't used to this place. _I wish I wasn't. _he thought bitterly.

Grooming , Graystripe noticed Dawn looking curiously into Ravenpaw's den. She had a very strange expression on her face. Graystripe watched her until he fell asleep.

He woke up and ate his breakfast. Stretching, he waited for the Twolegs to come. He groaned when her relized that it was bath day.

A Twoleg carried Graystripe into one of the tubs and turned on the water. The fur on his back that was slightly attapted from being once a member of RiverClan was pushed down form the water pressure. A Twoleg but some bubbley substance over him. He hated this.

The Twoleg roughly dried him, and clipped his claws. It would take half a moon for them to grow back! Twolegs groomed him and sent him into playtime.

Ravenpaw complained about the Twolegs openly. He called them several stupid names, which made Dawn purr loudly. What was it about Dawn and Ravenpaw?

Whitie and Madam Cutie Cutes joined them. Whitie was a show cat, and was used to the baths. _He must not of had his claws properly sharp for moons. _thought Graystripe.

"So, tonight it is?" Madam Cutie Cutes asked.

"Shh." growled Whitie, glancing around worriedly. "Don't let the others find out."

"Yes. It's tonight." whispered Graystripe. "Dawn, have you thought of a plan?"

Dawn got up from where she sat beside Ravenpaw. Soemthing about seeing the two cats made him miss Silverstream intensly.

"I'm going to wait until my Twoleg says goodnight. Then, I'll let Ravenpaw out. He'll let Graystripe out, I'll get Whitie and Madam." she said.

"Sounds good." agreed Ravenpaw.

_I just hope it works. _thought Graystripe.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ravenpaw heard the bell jungle that meant food. He followed dawn and purred as her tail brushed his flank. He was really starting to like this she-cat. He wondered how far she would go on the journey. He got his food and stood beside her.

"So, where are you going to go when you are free?" he asked converstaionly.

"Didn't Graystripe tell you? I'm coming with you to ThunderClan!" she purred.

"I really hope you would." he replied.

"Why?" she meowed, with a turn of her head.

"Well," said Ravenpaw, feeling hot around his neck. "I like having you with me." he stampered.

Dawn looked slightly confused. "I-I like having you too." she whispered.

Ravenpaw prayed silent thanks to StarClan. He bent his head, and was interupted when a Twoleg picked him up and carried him back to his den. He stared painfully at the she-cat. She curled up in her bed.

Ravenpaw curled up to get a few hours rest before the escape. He saw Graystripe, Whitie, and Madam doing the same. His paws prickled as he saw Dawn looking at him from her bed. He waved his tail at her.

He woke up and got up. He stretched and ate the last of his food and drank his water. He glanced around and saw Graystripe looking uneasily at his paws. Ravenpaw gave him a small smile. Whitie and Madam were awake also, silently grooming themsleves, their eyes darting occanisonly to Dawn.

Ravenpaw nearly yowled when he heard a Twoleg come in. Ravenpaw watched as Dawn curled around the Twoleg's legs and purred affectionatley. He hoped she would purr at him like that sometime. The Twoleg left.

Dawn went back to her bed and waited until the Twoleg was long gone. She then leaped up and undid the lock on his cage.

"Shh." she muttered, glancing at the sleeping kittypets. Ravenpaw nodded at leapt as quietly as he could from his den. He nuzzled her gently and they seperated,

Ravenpaw leapt over to Graystripe's den and freed him. Dawn had already freed Whitie and was unleashing Madam. The five cats gathered around a side window and Dawn used a claw to unlock it.

They leaped, on by one out into the darkness.When they were all out, they gathered around Ravenpaw, unspokenly chosen to lead them. He nodded to them and they followed him off into the woods. The final stage had begun.

**So that's it! I'll try to update quickly, but school starts in two days, Review and tell me what you thought!**


	14. Chapter Thirteen: The Final Stage Begins

**This is the Dawn POV we've been waiting for. I'm only do Dawn and Ravenpaw now. Vote if you still want a Graystripe POV!**

Dawn woke up and stretched. It was the second day of their journey. Ravenpaw had told them about a tunnel, and a large ThunderPath called a 'highway.' He told them they would meet Moon tonight.

Ravenpaw was awake. He was watching around with large eyes, looking out for trouble. Dawn went over and sat beside him.

"Morning." she purred. Ravenpaw nuzzled her and gazed at the rising sun. They sat in silence, both staring at the beautiful sight.

Graystripe insisted they get moving the moment he got up. Ravenpaw sighed and lead the group on.

In a few minutes, Dawn could hear the ThunderPath. It was loud and growling, many monsters passing over it. She gasped at how big it was.

"How are we ever going to cross it?" she said wiht dispare.

Ravenpaw purred. "Don't worry." he said, with a mischievious glint in his eye. "I have it all planned out." he nuzzled her and then turned sharply at the Thunderpath.

Back into the forest they went. Dawn could hear the rushing of water. Soon, an awful smell came to her nose.

"Eww." she hissed.

"Hey, if you dont like it, take your chances out there." Ravenpaw muttered darkly, flicking tail towards the Thunderpath. Dawn shuddered.

Ravenpaw huddled over a small hole in the cement of the Thunderpath. Dawn ment over and spotted a small tunnel, leading right under it! _What a brillinat idea.!" _she thought happily.

Ravenpaw crouched down and soon disappeared. She heard his voice from afar. "Dawn, you next."

Dawn crouched down like Ravenpaw had and slipped into the tunnel. She felt slime and mud oze over her neatly groomed fur. The terrible smell filled her nostrils. It grew so dark that she could no longer see. She began to panic.

"Come on Dawn!" she heard Ravenpaw urge.

Dawn focused on his voice and pulled herself through the slime. She lifted her head up and saw the light at the end of the tunnel! Praying silent thanks to the place Ravenpaw and Graystripe called 'StarClan', she pushed out of the tunnel.

"Eww!" she meowed. "I never want to go in there again!"

"Let's hope you won't have to." smiled Ravenpaw. He moved forward to give her a swift lick on the ear, but because of the the slime, he backed away. "The stream's over here. Let's go wash off." he muttered, slightly embarressed.

"Okay." said Dawn happily. She brushed past Ravenpaw and let the cool water seep all over her slimey body. Graystripe joined them, a rabbit in his jaws.

"Now, I met some BloodClan cats over the Thunderptah coming up." Ravenpaw started. Dawn noticed Graystripe sit straight up, his eyes wide.

"BloodClan?" he gapsed. "How did you escape?" Dawn had a feeling that BloodClan was one of the evil Clans that Graystripe had once told her about.

"It was only one warrior." Ravenpaw said modestly. "I fought him off when he treatened to take me captive." he added.

"Well, let's get moving then. If we want to find this Moon by sundown, which considering the circumstances we should, we'll have to get going." Dawn said. She got up and the three shared Graystripe's rabbit.

They moved more quickly now, Graystripe pausing and scenting the air every once and awhile. The two expeirienced forest cats were ready for danger. Dawn, who had been a kittypet all her lfie, was wondering if she could keep up.

_I really want to join the forest cats though!_ she thought. She decided to scent the air like the others.

"Do you smell that?" she asked. She had detected a slight odor of cat. Graystripe got up and scented the air also.

"Get down." said the gray warrior at once. "In that bush, now." he said sternly. Dawn obetiantly ducked into the bush, Ravenpaw and Graystripe close behind.

Every fur on her pelt bristled. She had never battled before. And if these BloodClan cats were as bad as Graystripe said they were, they would look for a fight.

She held her breath as she heard footsteps coming closer. She smelled a tom. His footsteps grw louder. A growl rose in Ravenpaw's throat. Dawn heart skipped a beat as she heard the cat stop outside the bush they were hiding, and poke his head through.

**How did you like it? Ravenpaw next!**


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Battle for Love

**If you haven't guessed, Whitie and Madam Cutie Cutes are gone. They left after they first escaped. Please review!**

Ravenpaw leaped out at the cat and junged at him. It was a strong tabby male. Ravenpaw spat angerly at the collar of cat and dog teeth around the cat's neck. BloodClan were cannibals.

Graystripe came over to aid him, but only too soondid three other BloodClan warriors appear. Ravenpaw gasped. How could they defeat _four_ warriors? Fear gripped him as he thought of Dawn. His heart jumped as he saw her leap from the bush out at one of the females.

Ravenpaw threw the cat off of him and raced over to aid the she-cat. Dawn was feriously snarling in the white tabby's face. Ravenpaw skidded the cat off of her, who ran itno the trees.

All of the sudden, five more BloodClan warriors appeared. Ravenpaw groaned as he spotted Hawk among them. He knew instanly that he and Graystripe could not defeat nine cats, let alone BloodCan cats. He tried not to bristle as the BloodClan warriors circled around the three inturders. he pressed himslef close to Dawn's flank.

"I won't let them hurt you." he whispered to her protectivley. She looked into his eyes. Her own hazel ones were wide with fear. He licked her ear.

"Well, if it isn;t, Ravenstep." hissed Hawk mockingly.

"To you, the name is Ravenpaw." growled Ravenpaw bravley.

"And, what made you think you could escape us _agian _Ravenpaw? With friends at this?" Hawk laughed. He glanced at Dawn. "So rather, _good looking _ friends at that."

"Keep away from her." snarled Ravenpaw. He pressed himslef close against Dawn. She was shaking.

"Well, aparently, that she-cat is taken Hawk. But not for long." said the leader, a black tom.

"I believe that is for me to decide." growled Dawn, trying not to shake her voice.

"And you." gasped one of the cats. "You're one of Firestar's lot."

At the mention of Firestar, some of the cats bristled and backed away.

"Yeah," said Ravenpaw, getting the feeling that these cats feared Firestar because he killed Scrouge. "He's Firetsar's deptuy."

"Well, deputy, you better be getting back to your puny friend. And I know just how! The only way you'll get to return is if you give me the forest!" Bone laughed. The other cats laughed with him. To their utter surprise, Ravenpaw and Graystripe also let out mrrows of laughter.

"You can have that piece of Twoleg junk." hissed Graystripe. "We've moved on. Over the mountains."

'Well, I'll to use my other bargain." laughed Bone.

Ravenpaw tensed at the way he kept glancing at Dawn.

"And what might that be?" growled Graystripe.

"Give me the she-cat, and I'l let you pass." Bone stated. "Or I'l kill all of you."

"Good one Bone!" laughed Hawk.

"Well Hawk, the question is which one of us will get to be her mate." laughed Bone.

"None of you will." snarled Ravenpaw. "To get to her, you'll have to get through me first."

"Well, an apprentice shouldn't be hard." weezed Hawk.

"I am NOT an apprentice." hissed Ravenpaw.

"Then show us what big boys do and give us the she-cat." Bone growled, stepping up to Ravenpaw's threat.

Ravenpaw glanced at Graystripe, who nodded. Dawn shook.

"Over our dead bodies." Ravenpaw meowed.

"No!" cried Dawn. she glanced up at Ravenpaw.

"Dawn, you cant _want _to join BloodClan?" gasped Ravenpaw.

"No, never. But I'd never stand it if they killed you." Dawn whimpered. She pressed her muzzle close to his flank.

"i promised you I woudn't let that happen." Ravenpaw whispered, licking her muzzle. "Trust me, if you join them, you'll never see me again. And if they kill me, you won't either."

"Be careful." Dawn whispered. "I love you, Ravenpaw."

"I love you too." Ravenpaw said. He nuzzled her lovingly. He than glanced back at Bone. "That's my final answer." he meowed shakingly. Dawn licked his muzzle.

"Fine than." Bone growled. "Good bye Ravenpaw!"

Bone and Hawk both leapt at Ravenpaw. Ravenpaw felt as though he was being ripped in two. He saw Dawn face, with tears streaming down it. He saw Graystripe trying with all his might to throw off three warriors.

Then, all the cats screamed. A large, blue-gray cat was walking through the group.

"Moon!" whispered Ravenpaw gratefully.

"Moon." gasped Bone. His voice shook with fear.

"Bone, my brother, I thought I told you not to attack my friends." stated Moon harshly.

"These are your friends? Smal forest eh?" chuckled Bone nervously.

"Get away from them, now." Moon growled. Bone didnt need tellnig twice, and backed away from Ravenpaw. The three other warriors lepat off of Graystripe.

"Go away." Moon added.

"Of course." Bone said intstantly, signaling for his warriors to surrendor.

"And Bone, this will be the last time that you disobey me." threatned Moon. Bone didn;t reply, but slipped into the forest, like a snake slithering under a stone.

**Awh, the suspense! Review soon!**


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Information Overheard

**So, this story is getting a littler lower on the review ladder (. So please keep reviewing! This might turn into a two/three book series, so I'd appreciate the reviews.**

A look of pure disgust covered Moon's face as Bone slipped away. The second he was gone, Moon turned back to the three travelers.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, lifting Ravenpaw to his feet. The black cat was extremely shaken. There were to other cats with him, one was a very large gray tom. Moon assumed that he was Graystripe. The other was a pretty tan she-cat.

"No." gasped Ravenpaw. The tan she-cat rushed over to Ravenpaw's side and covered his face with licks. Ravenpaw leaned agaisnt her, and Moon could slightly here him purr. Moon's whisker's twitched.

"So, how do you know Bone?" asked the cat called Graystripe.

"You must be Graystripe." remarked Moon. "Ravenpaw told me about you. Strong and muscular."

Normally Ravenpaw would have have been embarressed about this, but he was too busy nuzzling Dawn lovingly.

"Bone?" Moon asked casually. "He's my brother."

"What!" cried Ravenpaw, surfacing from his little 'daydream.'

"I'm not proud of it." whispered Moon, turning away. He hated how people who like him changed their opinions after they learned of his murderous brother. "How could anyone be proud of a brother like that?"

"Well.. umm.. if you dont mind me asking..." Graystripe studdered.

"Spit it out." mused Moon.

"How come he's... _afraid _of you?" Graystripe finally spit out.

"He's not afraid of _me_." Moon said.

"He's not?" asked the small little she-cat, Sun or something.

"No. He's afraid of my power." Moon replied.

"Power!" gasped Graystripe.

"Not power I guess." says Moon, shaking his head. "I guess its more like influence. I have a strong bond over his Clan. They are afraid of me, because I can 'communicate' with my human. They think'll all lead him to them."

"I can understand that." muttered Graystripe.

"Well, lets get moving over to my home. We are leaving for some mountains tomorrow." he sighs.

"Mountains?" asks Ravenpaw suddently. "Where?"

Moon points over the setting the sun. "Those."

"That's where we're headed!" exclaimes Ravenpaw excitetly.

"Want a lift!" Moon asked casually. Ravenpaw and Graystripe exchanged glances.

"We'd love one!" Ravenpaw purrs. Moon laughs and leads them off to his home.

Little did they know, that another cat had heard evrything they said. A plan ran through his head. A plan considering this information. He turned away before anyone could notice him.

**Short, I know! Only two-three chapters left. I think this might turn into a series. In case you didn't notice, I'm changing this story to be names 'Destinies.' You'll see why later.**

**Review!**


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Just Thinking

**Second to last chapter! Oh my gosh! That leaves only TWO more chances fo ryou to review! **

**Disclaimer: I own ZERO.**

Ravenpaw sighed. He hated Twolegs, but he liked this one.

He was curled up in a small, comfy bed. A bowl of a strange, and delicious, Twoleg drink was infront oh him. Moon called it 'milk.'

He was so happy to be given a lift by this Twoleg. This would cut back about a quarter moon's traveling forr them. They would, according to Moon, be at the mountains by sunhigh tomorrow. Then, in another quarter moon, they could reach the Clans!

He had imagnined Firestar's recations to their return in several ways. He would definatley be shocked. His eyes would be louded with emotion. He would gape at them, problay, for a few seconds. Then, he would rush over and pull Graystripe into a hug. He would smile at Ravenpaw, and ask about Dawn.

Ravenpaw's eyes widened as he thought of Dawn. What if the Clan didn't except her? What if they didnt' accept him? What if they didnt' accept _them_?

"Are you all right?"

Ravenpaw spun around to see Dawn looking at him with concern. Her green eyes were blazing at him. Oh those eye! How he wanted to just fall under theri trance forever. They showed with the light of the sun.

"Just thinking." Ravenpaw sighed. Dawn came over and licked his cheek.

"About what?" she asked quietly.

"Going to the Clans. Being accepted! _Us!_" he replied.

Dawn purred. "They'll accept you. You'll bring them their deputy back."

"What if they dont think me capable of being a warrior?" he asked slowly. Bone's word of 'apprentice' still haunted him.

"You look like a warrior to me." she purred. "What matters is in your heart, not your name." she added.

"That sounds inviting." he purred. She rubbed her muzzle against his.

"I meant it." she said after a moment of silence. "Earlier, I meant it when I said I loved you."

Ravenpaw looked back into her eyes. "And I meant it when I said it too." he replied.

Dawn didnt reply, only nodded, and they fell asleep.

xxxXxxxxxXxxxxxx

Stormfur sighed as he gazed out at the moon. It reflected onto the frozen mountains of his home. Sometimes, he doubted his decision to leave the Clans. His father would be disappointed.

The thought of his fatehr opened a wound in his heart. His family... Silverstream, Feathertail, Graystipe... all gone. But now, he had his own family. he glanced over to where Brook was sleeping, their three kits nuzzled close to her.

He walked over and silentley gave them each a gentle lick. First, was Moon of Silver Light, there daughter. She reminded Stormfur of his mother. Then, there was thier other daughter, Feather Blowing With Wind. His heart ached as he thought of what Feathertail would say. It is Tribe tradition for the males to name the kits, so Stormfur also got to pick the name for theri only son. Stormfur named him One who Walks with Clouds. This kit stood for all the cats Stormfur had lost, his mother, his mentor, his sister, and his father.

"Are you awake?" asked Brook suddently.

"Just thinking." Stormfur replied to her, licked her on the cheek and gazing happily at Moon, Feather, and Clouds.

"You can't wait for him forever." Brook said quietly.

Stormfur turned away. He knew she was referring to Graystripe. "How can I stop waiting! He's my father!" he hissed.

"I'm sorry." Brook mewoed slowly.

"There's nothing to be sorry for." Stormfur sighed, regaining his cool.

"Yes there is/..." she replied slowly. "I'm sorry about your sister, and your mother, and your father. I'm sorry that RiverClan never really accepted you.." she paused. "And I'm sorry that you stay awake everynight to watch the Moon in hope of your father."

"My life sounds pretty easy, doesn' t it?" laughed Stormfur. Suddently, he heard soemthing.

He leapt up and exited the waterfall, Brook following him. He signaled for her to be quiet.

He could faintly smell three cats, two toms, and a she-cat. They were talking Stormfur bristled. "Go get Stoneteller! Intruders!" he hissed to her. Brook nodded in mild fear and scampered off to the learders cave.

Stormfur bristled and ran out of the shelter. Two cave gaurds nodded and rose their fellows. Stormfur continued to run into the night, until he could see the outlines of the three cats.

"What do you want?" he snarled. "Who are you?" One of the cats laughed.

"Was I that bad of a father?" said the biggest one. The cat walked out infront of Stormfur.

Stormfur gasped.

**So, the FINAL chapter will come soon. I love Stormfur, so I thought I'd do his POV of Graystripe's return. I really liked this story, and I have big plans for book 2. Please review; then you'll get your final chapter sooner!**


	18. Chapter Seventeen: The Fall of the Tribe

**So this is the FINALE! No more little pop ups that say 'New Chapter'. This is it! there Will be a sequal though. Enjoy, and remember to review.**

Ravenpaw smiled as Stormfur gaped at his father. There they stood for, several minutes, until Stormfur finally broke the silence.

"You're late." he remarked.

Stormfur than darted forward and embraced his father. Ravenpaw sighed as father and son reunited. "You must meet my kits." purred Stormfur.

"Kits!" gasped Graystripe, following Sotrmfur, who was begining to lead them back to the cave. Graystripe exchanged an amused glance with Ravenpaw.

Two burly cats walked up to the group. Ravenpaw bristled.

"Crag, Rock, they are friends." Stormfur said sternly. Rock, the brown one, nodded and stalked off. Crag wlaked forward to sniff Graystripe, apparently guessing his identity.

"I see strength runs in teh family." Crag remarkd finally.

A cat that was so streaked with mud, but with patches of white that hinted his color, walked over to Stormfur.

"Is this your father?" asked the cat. By the way Stormfur dipped his head, Ravenpaw guessed this was the leader.

"Yes." purred Stormfur. He turned to the travelers. "This is Stoneteller, leader of the Trive of Rushing Water." Stormfur informed them. Ravenpaw dipped his head, as did Dawn and Graystripe.

"You are most welcome." said Stoneteller firmly. He turned the Clan, who had awoken after the thought of battle. "Alas! Graystripe, father of the great Feathertail and Stormfur, has come back from the jaws of death!" he chanted. The Tribe cats yowled in agreement.

Ravenpaw glanced at Graystripe. Graystripe was definatley enjoying the attention. His eyes had light up when Stoneteller said 'the great Feathertail adn Stormfur.' Ravenpaw stood up next to Stoneteller.

"We would like to spend the remainder of tonight, and the magority of tomorrow, in your hospitality, if you'll allow it." Ravenpaw spoke, with another dip of his head.

"Who might you be?" asked Stoneteller.

"I am Ravenpaw. StarClan sent me to go rescue Graystripe." Ravenpaw explained.

"StarClan sent you?" gasped the leader. His eyes showed that this meant something of great importance. "Of course you may stay."

Ravenpaw dipped his head again and followed Stormfur to some beds, Graystripe and Dawn beside him. He curled up and slept, listening to the roaring of the waterfall.

"Wake up Ravenpaw! Quickly!"

Ravenpaw jumped up immeditaley. The cave was in chaos.

Cave-guards were running to the entrace. Kit mothers were being rushed to the back of the cave. Ravenpaw spotted Stormfur, Graystripe, and Brook, each with a kit in their mouths.

"What is it?" he asked. Stoneteller was looking at him more seriously than he ever thought possible.

"You must leave. Now!" he cried.

"Why?" gasped Ravenpaw, getting up and streching quickly.

"They are coming for you. They don't want to reach ThunderClan. You must leave!" cried the leader desperatley.

"Who is coming?" yowled Ravenpaw, desperate for answers.

"The Tribe of Endless Hunting has shown me a group of cats that will bring the destruction of my Tribe." Stoneteller said. "They are hear! They wear collars of teeth and reek of blood."

"Bl-BloodClan!" gasped Ravenpaw.

"They've reached the outer stream!" called a cave guard. Ravenpaw caught Dawn's terrified eyes and looked back the leader.

"Go." urged Stoneteller. "I must help the Tribe!"

"I will never forget you. You are welcome to walk in StarClan." Ravenpaw promised.

"Go!" cried Stoneteller.

Ravenpaw signaled for Dawn and Graystripe.

"Goodbye." he meowed.

Graystripe turned away from Stromfur and nodded.

The trio hurried down the rocks, trying to block out the sounds of terrified Tribe cats.

They reached the final slope. Ravenpaw turned, wanting one last glance at the Tribe.

He could just make up the shape of Stoneteller, throwing himself at another cat. The BloodClan warrior flung the cat across the ground.

And the last sight Ravenpaw saw before descending into safety was Hawk laughing insanley as Stonteller raised his last claw.


End file.
